Caster Classes
Casters are fifth distinct character archetype appearing in Night of the Dead 2. Caster classes are very fragile, although not quite as so compared to Scout Classes. They run midrange in terms of health and speed, but have incredible energy reserves and regeneration. Caster classes are the squad's dedicated spellcasters. They focus almost exclusively on ability based damage, with little to no weapon damage boosting skills. In combat their focus on area of effect skills helps to kill or disable large groups of enemies and help enable more weapon focused classes to fire with impunity. Caster classes are a specialized breed of character, and relatively poor at handling situations when operating solo. They need other characters like Heavy Classes to coral enemies into position for maximum damage. But, casters are relatively free from dependence on items, as they do not rely so heavily on their gun for damage dealing. A caster class fill a few niche role of offensive spellcasting in a way no other class type can, and this makes them very powerful when deployed properly. But at the same time it makes them one of the most difficult class types to play in Night of the Dead 2. NOTD2 will currently feature three caster classes. Tier 1: Demolitions A returning veteran from Night of the Dead, the demolition is the resident explosives expert. He is extremely adept at bombing hordes of enemies to pieces with his array of mines, satchels, and other high yield ordnance. Since most of his weaponry is proximity or timed fuse based, he can set up ambushes and lay explosive traps well in advance of an approaching enemy force. This gives the demolition the ability to bait enemies into traps, unleashing his explosive fury for maximum impact. The demo should however remain wary, for such power comes at a high price. He is prone to large amounts of friendly fire and without careful timing and awareness it becomes easy for him to maim or outright kill an ally. A good demolitions is one that has the patience to wait for the right moment to strike, as well as the zeal to strike the enemy hard. As the Tier 1 Caster Class the Demolitions has no special unlock requirements. Tier 2: Forward Observer Artillery spotter and battlefield tactician, the Forward Observer is a long range powerhouse. He commands a vast amount of heavy ordinance, and can call devastating barrages on critical targets. His abilities tend to cover a larger area than the Demolitions', but lack the precision or damage output. As a result the FO is extremely effective against large hordes, but falters at trying to single out targets or dealing with bosses. His skills suffer from long delays before impacting and require him to careful plot his target locations. Physically the FO is more durable than the Psi Ops, but nowhere near as durable as the Demolitions. His stats are overall very midrange and he should be very capable when operating with his team. As the Tier 2 Caster Class the player must first fully unlock all Tier 1 classes before they can unlock the Forward Observer. Tier 3: Psi Ops Telepathic supersoldier and dangerous combatant, the Psi Ops is a feared ally. Adept at disabling enemies or otherwise manipulating them, the Psi Ops is significantly less straightforward than the other casters. It is easily the frailest caster class, relying on the operator's skill as well as its own mystic abilities to protect itself. Offensively the Psi Ops employs psionic abilities to target enemies from long range. Defensively it has mass slows, disables, and even a teleport to defend itself. The Psi Ops still remains relatively enigmatic and exact details surrounding it are difficult to come by. As the Tier 3 Caster Class players must first fully unlock both Tiers 1 & 2 before unlocking the dread Psi Ops. Category:NOTD 2 Category:Caster Classes